Frozen? REALLY!
by Jellybeansarecool
Summary: Spoilers for Empress of Mars and The Husbands of River Song. How does the Doctor know about Frozen? One shot, fluff, fluff, fluff ;)


**A/N: Contains Spoilers for Season 10 Episode 9: Empress of Mars and the Season 9 Christmas Special: The Husbands of River Song**

 **I have multiple fics on the go at the moment but the latest episode inspired me to write this short one-shot. I bet a bunch of other people have had similar ideas but I wanted to give it a go. :)**

 **Hope you have an awesome day!**

 _Bill tried to distract the Empress Queen and convince her that there didn't need to be a war, they could work together. Unfortunately, the Empress of Mars was not convinced. Just as she pointed the Martian weapon that would turn Bill and Friday into lifeless cubes the Doctor called out from his perch on the Gargantua laser._

 _"Oh, Your Majesty! I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pulled some leavers on the machine priming it to fire. "Stand down or I'll fire." He warned._

 _"Fire at what?" The Empress said, her voice laced with amusement._

 _"Well, geography was never my strong suit, but aren't we underneath Mars' North Pole? Over our heads, millions of tons of snow and ice. One good blast from Gargantua here, your army will be on ice forever." His r rolling as he spoke. "Trapped in an eternal winter. Like…" Then it came to him, "Like_ Frozen _!" The aged Time Lord looked over at his companion. "It's a movie." He smiled smugly._

River hummed to herself as she pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and poured it into a small plastic cup.

"Mummy!" A small croaky voice drifted into the kitchen from the other room. "Mummy?"

"I'm in the kitchen getting your juice." She called back before making her way through the small dining room and into the living room. Lying on the couch wrapped up in a TARDIS blue blanket was the small figure of her son.

"Don't feel good, Mummy." The little boy whimpered as he took the juice.

"I know sweet heart. You're sick. You'll feel better soon." She promised as she brushed back his sweat dampened curls. "Is there anything I can do for you, my little Time Lord?" She smiled.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure." River stood up to turn the television on and grab the remote.

"Mummy?" The little boy's voice was timid.

"Yes?" River turned back to look at her son.

"Can Daddy watch too?"

"I'll go ask. But he might be busy, ok?" River smiled as she handed the remote to the little hand that stretched out from underneath the blanket.

"Sweetie?" River said as she entered the TARDIS.

"I'm over here." The Doctor called from where he was working on some wires.

"Rem wants you to watch a movie with him."

"I'm busy." The Doctor frowned.

"Sweetie, you're making repairs that aren't necessary. You'll probably end up breaking something that was perfectly fine! You might end up on Clom the next time you fly her."

"What if I want to go to Clom?" He retorted.

River snorted. "Really? Look, I know you don't fancy movies…"

"It's not that I don't fancy them. They are just ridiculous! What can a movie give me that I can't get by traveling? All the adventures are right here." He patted his space and time machine fondly. "Why watch someone have an idiotic adventure when I can experience one?"

"Doctor." River warned. "You have a sick little boy inside who would like nothing better than to watch a movie with his grumpy old Dad. "Just go and watch it. You can come back to your fiddling after." She smiled.

"Fine. But that doesn't make it any less ridiculous." He grumbled.

"Thank you." River rose up on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to her husband's lips.

A little smile graced his face as he followed his wife into the house. Sitting down next to River, the Doctor pulled Rem's blanket wrapped legs onto his lap and swung his arm over River's shoulders. River smiled at him as she shifted closer, pressing her leg against his and holding Rem closely on her lap.

"What movie did you chose, bub?" She asked.

" _Frozen_."

"What sort of movie is _Frozen_?" The Doctor asked gruffly earning a glare from his wife.

"It's about a Queen with ice powers, Daddy. She makes everything frozen. I like her."

"Why?" The Doctor looked down at his son.

"'Cause she 'minds me of Mummy."

"What? Why?" River laughed.

"'Cause she's a Queen like Mummy 'nd she tries to hide her feelings like Mummy too. But she's a hero, so I like her." He smiled.

The Doctor raised his grey eyebrows at River.

"Oh, shut up." She laughed.

As the credits began to roll the Doctor looked over at his wife and son. The movie had been better than he thought but he wasn't sure about all the singing. A smile spread across his face as he looked down at the sleeping forms of his little family. A soft sigh of contentment escaped his lips. Bending his head he placed a soft kiss to the dark curls of his son and to the smooth forehead of his wife. River's eyes fluttered open and a small smile caressed her lips before she closed her eyes again. Her smile held as she snuggled closer to him and rubbed her head softly against his shoulder before drifting back to sleep.

 _"Frozen? Really?" Bill looked at the Doctor incredulously once they were back in his office and had Missy returned to the vault. "You haven't seen_ Terminator _but you know_ Frozen _?!"_

 _"What? It's a movie." The Doctor smirked as he rested his boots on his desk._


End file.
